Never Goes as Planned
by Rozulex
Summary: Finn is trying to get Rachel back but she is done taking up his shit. AU. Genderswap, Male!Quinn. Faberry. Finn bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, this story has been on my mind for a while. Quinn is gender swap and ONLY the first chapter will be Finn-centric. Both are necessary for this story. Don't worry! This is purely Faberry and you'll see them in the next chapter. English is not my native language and there will be some grammatical errors so please bear with me. I just hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I am. =)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Finn walked down the hallway of McKinley on his first day senior year of high school. His face determined, he has a girl to win.

He knows that everyone told him that he's not the brightest tool in the shed, but that doesn't mean he couldn't think of anything complicated right? He knew he could if he just thinks hard enough and stop before his brain exploded.

He spends nearly half of the summer before school start to come up with a plan, a plan to win Rachel Berry heart, again.

They had broken up a week before the summer begins. His ex-girlfriend won't stop rambling about Broadway and Barbra Streisand and sometimes she says some big words that he couldn't understand. Do these words really exist or is she just making fun of him, he won't know. It's not like he cares anyway, since he always tuned her out after the first few minutes, and her rambling is just too annoying sometimes he couldn't stand it and would just walk away leaving the girl fuming and exasperated. After dating the little diva for almost a year he knew Rachel was one of those known as stubborn as a rock and he is not surprised when she chases him down and demand his fullest attention.

So the next day he broke up with her because she made him almost missed Call of Duty season with his buddies that night, even though it's just a few minutes late but it still count, right? You can't make a soldier wait while the war is going on, right? Right?

x-x-x-x

On the summer break, Finn spends his entire weeks playing Call of Duty without interruption and watching football with his dad, he starts to miss her. He checked his phone, frowning when there's no new messages or calls, wondering why Rachel haven't called him yet and tell him she was wrong and want to get back together.

He asked his step bother about her because he knew they are best friend, but Kurt just told him they didn't contact each other since the holiday began. The Finn sense that Kurt seems to hide something, but he just shrugged it off, probably just Kurt being Kurt.

Maybe Rachel is upset and shut everyone out, or she is just waiting Finn to get back to her. He grinned, knowing all well that is the latter.

And he is cool with that, so he came up with a plan. Inside his mind, he would buy flowers for her and tell her he missed her. It always works every time and Finn have confidence that this time would be the same. Rachel Berry would open her front door and he will give her the flower and say he forgive her and she will jump into Finn's open arms and everything will be fine and dandy.

He went to bed that night thinking of how a genius he is.

* * *

So the next day he's standing at the Berry's front door like a statue for ten minutes. He didn't understand why he's been nervous, It's not like this is the first time he visited. Waiting outside her driveway and horn impatiently for Rachel to come out counts too right? Right? So when he took a deep breath and knock the door, he is not expecting to be greeted by a different Berry. Shit. Finn totally forgot about Rachel's dads in his plan.

Hiram Berry-He thinks that's his name. Finn had always confused about Rachel dads and take no heart to learn it because he thinks it's not important. He greets him with a stuttering hello sir, and ask if Rachel is at home.

Hiram stares at him for a while and it's kind of freaking him out. He's kind of intimidating and Finn remember the reason why he's nervous the first place. His hand is shaking and his forehead starting to sweat, but after what seems like forever to Finn, but it's just a few second, Hiram finally tells him that Rachel went to New York with her friends and won't be back until the last day of summer. Finn brow furrows thinking who the hell is Rachel's friends. Does she even have friends?

Feeling a bit disappointed that he couldn't see Rachel, and that means no making out for the rest of the summer. He thanks Hiram and dump the flower that look almost dead that he bought from the gas station before walking to his dead beat truck and drive away from the Berry's house.

He doesn't have a choice but to postpone his plan, and now standing in front of his own locker, it's time to proceed his plan.

He even bought the flower from the same gas station and is now lying almost dead inside his locker.

Finn wants to find his ex-girlfriend, but he got other things to do first, football. Yes! Football! If you're new to this school of course you won't know who he is. He's the star quarterback and captain of the football team!

He knows he's late for the morning practice, because Call of Duty keep him all night but you can't blame him. He got a war to win.

As the quarterback he needs to make an appearance at the football field. Heroes always arrive late right? Right? Just like the story his mother used to read to him for his bedtime story when little.

He slams his locker shut after he took out whatever he needs for the next period, he puffed out his chest and tugged at his letterman jacket and with a smug look at his face, he walks down the hall like he owned it. Oh please hello, you're looking at the star quarterback here.

x-x-x-x

When he arrived the football field, he notices that most the field is empty, except for some players that is currently kneeling down on one knee in front of a woman with a clipboard while said woman shouting out names with her pen tapping on the board. Finn thinks that she's probably Coach Tanaka's new assistant or something. He also notices other things too, like there is some new faces and that he couldn't seem to find coach Tanaka anywhere. He figures he probably went to pee or something. He shrugged himself and walked towards them.

When he approached he could recognize Azimio, Karofsky, Matt, Mike as well as Puck among the players.

The woman with the clipboard sense that some her football players suddenly lost the attention and keep discreetly glancing to their right. She looks up to Finn's direction, eyeing him up and down and seems to stop at his Letterman jacket. Finn smirked to himself. _Yeah! You're looking at the quarterback woman!_ He thinks internally.

"State your name and why are you here, kid." The woman said.

"Finn Hudson, I'm the quarterback and the captain of the football team." He replied smugly.

She stared him for a while and said, "Both positions has been taken. Now run along, I have a championship to win." Waving him away as though he was an annoying fly.

Finn jaw dropped and felt confused as why is his position being taken. "You can't be serious! You can't simply tell me that my position is taken! Where's Coach Tanaka? I was his quarterback for two years!" His voice starts raising and by the time he finishes he's shouting and his face red. "Who the hell are you anyway? A woman like you shouldn't set foot in the men's field! A woman like you should just go home and play housewife!"

"Hey! What the fuck man. I know we're friends but what you just said was not cool at all!" Finn recognized that voice, it's Puck.

Noah Puckerman, the McKinley resident man-whore. Even though he always sleeps around with the cheerios, he knew better to treat a woman with respect. His mother thought him that and he's not going to break that trust. Puck has played football since middle school and he knows a good coach when he sees one and he bet his whole stack of porns under his bed that Coach Beiste is better than Coach Tanaka. She shows them what she can do and surprisingly, they did a better job than Tanaka have ever coached them. Of course, it's also had to do with the new quarterback. He got good arms and puck couldn't be more proud. He had a good feeling that this year things going to be great and he's not going to destroy it by siding that selfish prick.

Coach Beiste held up a hand, halting Puck, telling him that it's fine. She addressed Finn. "Answer me, kid. Where were you when the morning practice starts? Where were you when the try-out start?" he vaguely remembers Puck told him about the try-out one night, but he dismissed him quickly. He got a war to win. "Couldn't answer? And for Mr. Tanaka, I will be replacing him. I will be coaching the team and I will not tolerate my boys to be late and with no respect at all!" She looked Finn in the eyes and he gulped. He glances at puck for help but he just shakes his head.

"B-but you can't just kick me out! I'm the captain and the quarterback! I'm better than all of them! They need me to win!" Finn stammered. The guys give him a dirty look, but he's far too worried about his position being taken and totally oblivious to notice the mood change. He never knew that statement just lost whatever little friendship and respect he got from the guys.

Coach Beiste just shook her head. "You couldn't even lead them to win a single game and you called that 'They need me to win'?." He could hear laughter coming from the guys. "Just do yourself a favor and stop embarrassing yourself." With that she returns her attention back to his players.

Finn is turning from embarrassing to angry, "I don't care! You can't kick me out because I'm late for some try-out!" He shouted. "I bet the new quarterback isn't a big deal also. You guys would totally lose without me."

He saw Coach Beiste tensed and he knew he just hit a nerve so he continue. "I'll totally forgive you if you give me back my position as the quarterback and I will forget all of this ever happens." His says in a cocky voice.

She ignored him. "Fabray!" she shout.

Finn saw a blonde guy stood up from his kneeling position. He's quite tall, not as tall as him, has short dirty blonde hair, piercing hazel eyes and strong jaw. He carried himself with an air of confidence, leadership and trustworthy, like nothing could drag him down. Finn hates people like him, makes him think that he's stupid when around them. He never saw him before, might be some new kid using their parents money to get what they wanted.

"Yes, ma'am!" He heard him say.

"What do you think?" She asked. Coach Beitse stop correcting him after he explained that he calls her 'madam' instead of 'coach' is his ways of respecting woman.

The Fabray guy looked at him, and Finn had this feeling like he's travelling back where he's standing in front of Hiram Berry. He looks so intimidating that those piercing hazel eyes can see through everything and he felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"W-what the hell are y-you looking at!?" He tried to act tough but his voice came out like a squeak.

Karofsky snorted. "Dude, did you just squeak? Maybe you should be the one that plays the housewife. Oh wait, you can't even cooked." He laughed and high five Azimio.

Finn face turned so red that Puck wonders if he's going to explode.

"Ma'am, I think we should give him a chance." Fabray said to his coach.

The guys look at him in disbelief.

Coach Beitse seem to be interested in what her new quarterback had in mind and nodded him to continue.

"We both will try out for the quarterback position again at practice tomorrow. If he is as good as he say he is, then he has no problem to show what he can do." He doesn't wait for Finn for confirmation and continue, "and we will let the guys choose on which quarterback they prefer after. I believe this is only fair." He said with a blank expression.

Finn really hates him, hates him for stealing his position, hates him for trying to act like a good guy giving him a chance, hates him that he doesn't seem to bother at all. He doesn't need any chances because he is sure that his guys will choose him to be their quarterback. I mean, come on, who else can help them win if isn't the great Finn Hudson.

Coach Beitse nodded and motion Fabray to kneel down and turns to Finn.

"Be grateful that Fabray choose to give you a chance to prove yourself. I better see you tomorrow morning here. Now go!" She shout at him.

He grumbled to himself, _Fabray, Fabray, Fabray, what the hell does this Fabray think he is!?_ _I'm going to kick his sorry ass tomorrow. Just wait!_

x-x-x-x

Finn couldn't find Rachel anywhere. They shared a few classes together and she always disappeared like a ninja before he gets a word out when the school bell rang.

After the fifth period, something or _someone_ caught his eyes when he rounds the corner and he look up to see a little brunette standing at her locker. Finn smile to himself, finally he gets to talk to her and they can be together again!

He starts approaching her, but his smile drop when he saw two jocks, possible freshman, holding slushie walking towards the oblivious brunette.

Finn quickly turns around to escape from the jocks and Rachel. He doesn't want to get anywhere near her when she's about to be slushied. He'll just wait for tomorrow for his plan since there's no Glee meeting today.

He went to bed that night thinking of how to kick Fabray ass.

* * *

The next day he arrived at the field in time for the practice.

He noticed the two jocks have similar black eyes and splitting lips and he recognized them as the jock that slushed his ex-girlfriend.

It takes 15 minutes for him to drive to school.

It takes 30 minutes for him to warm up and ready for practice.

It takes half the morning for Fabray to kick his ass.

Finn won't admit out loud, but this Fabray guy is good. Everything that he fails to do Fabray will do it will grace and perfection, and it just pissed him more.

It doesn't matter, because he knew the guys will choose him. He thought wrong, everyone choose Fabray instead of him and that just fuel him more. He shouted at them for being ungrateful, shouted at them for being a traitor and shouted at them hoping they lose the game without him and storm out. His storm out almost rivals his ex-girlfriend. Almost.

x-x-x-x

Finn sits inside the locker room waiting for his former teammates to finish showering.

"Great game." He heard someone said and look up to see Fabray standing in front of him.

Finn looks away, ignoring him. He shrugged and walked away.

Once everyone gone, he steps inside the shower to cool himself off. He lost his position to some transfer kid. Yeah, he knows that because he overheard them talking when he waits on the bench. Apparently Quinton Fabray is his name (even the name sound cooler than his), is a senior like himself, move to Ohio from New York with his family. Finn tuned the rest out when he saw him doing a touchdown.

He sulked for the rest of the day and sulked more when he couldn't find the little brunette. He needs her to make him feel good, she always know what to say. Where could she possibly be? He went home feeling dejected.

He went to bed that night thinking about the little brunette.

* * *

The first time Finn saw Rachel the next day is at her locker. The brunette looks like she's fighting to keep herself from smiling to brightly but failing miserably. He's wondering what made her so happy that he worried her face would split into half.

He thought that now is the right time to execute his plan (he forgets about the flower, but he will give her later).

"Hey Rach."

Rachel startled and slam her locker shut, but not fast enough that he caught a glimpse of a bouquet of flowers inside. He frowned, those flowers looks ten times better than his.

"Finn." She replied curtly, hoping he will get the hint that she is no way in the mood to talk to him right now and just leave her alone. She still felt hurt that Finn has dumped her. Not that she wants him back, its just that he had apparently wound her ego.

Finn doesn't seem to notice the mood and he smiles his dopey smile. "So who gave you those flowers?" He asks casually, trying to act like it doesn't bother him at all.

Rachel's cheek suddenly turns a little pink."Oh! Oh, it's nothing. I don't see that is any of your business. Excuse me Finn, but I need to attend to my class now. Perhaps I'll see you around later."

And off she goes again, leaving Finn behind before he could utter a single word.

x-x-x-x

The second time Finn saw Rachel was at his second period. They shared this period together and he is surprised to see both Santana and Brittany is sitting each side with Rachel between them. Brittany seems to gush about how nice someone sends her flowers. Santana is just being her bitchy self saying how sap and disgusting it is but Rachel knew better so she just smiled and nodded.

Finn just looks as confused as he has ever been. Since when does the three of them become friends. Oh man, all those thinking is just making his head hurts.

x-x-x-x

The third time Finn found Rachel inside Glee, she was sitting with the two cheerios again with Santana glaring dagger to anyone dares to approach them.

x-x-x-x

The fourth time Finn found Rachel, hoping to catch her after Glee and when he did, his face red and there's smoke coming out of his ears.

She's at her own locker, but she's not alone.

* * *

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Finn bashing here, like a lot. I think. Warning for Finn's fan. I have nothing against him, but I rather him pair with others because Faberry is forever.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel is organizing her books in her locker, her gaze wander at the beautiful Gardenias settling nicely beside. She smiles, letting her mind drift back this morning, where she was surprised when she open her locker only to meet with a full view of white flowers, swooning knowing well who send her these. She was about to reach for the flowers before she was interrupted by her ex-boyfriend (The last person she wants to deal right now).

Rachel huffs in annoyance at how bad his timing can be.

The whole summer she has been in New York made her think, like really _thinking_. Who cares if her ex-boyfriend dumps her again and again. She had been close to give up her dream just to be with him because nobody wants a loser like her. Who cares if she was a loser in her high school, she will be the first one to get out of that shit town.

It all took was a trip to her dream city to she realize she could do better than that and there are many more wonderful things she could be and do. Rachel decided that once she goes back to McKinley, it's going to be _the_ Rachel Berry that always aims for Broadway and not the old Rachel Berry that wants to be Finn Hudson's wife.

The brunette knows that Finn is trying to get her back, her dads had told her that and she is doing a great job avoiding him for the first few days since school starts.

But, of course, the universe seems to be jealous of her today (she had her suspicions that it might have to do with the flowers inside her locker) that she keeps on seeing Finn's shadow roaming around wherever she goes, it makes her skin crawl and she tries her hardest not to be freaked out by it.

The two cheerios were there to help her and she couldn't be more relieved. She thinks that San and her seem to bond into some kind of 'we-are-not-friend-but-I-still-help-you-if-you-are-in-trouble' friendship.

The Latina directly announced to every student once she steps foot into the hall of McKinley that Rachel Berry is now off limit, who dare disobey will have her to answer to. Unfortunately, the news doesn't spread fast enough as she still gets slushied by two freshman jocks. She didn't let it bother her though, just took out her slushy kit and went to the nearest bathroom to clean herself up.

The next day after Rachel was being slushied, she seems to freeze in place and brace herself when she saw the two same jocks running towards her, stopping just in front of her.

She gave them a puzzled look when she notices they didn't carry any slushie and was about to ask what the two jocks want, only to interrupted by them start pouring apologize over and over again, saying that they didn't know about the news and was just following the school traditional so they could try and impress the cheerios and their seniors.

One of the jocks even beg her to forgive them and the other looks like he was at the edge of crying. She could see the damage done to their faces and felt a pang of sympathy towards them so she told them not to worry and they are forgiven. She can tell that both jocks seem to be relaxed at the answer and the tension is gone. She wonders what will happen to them if she choose not to forgive them, But she won't do that because everyone deserves a second chance.

Now she couldn't wait to go home and spend the evening with her boyfriend. Yes! Her boyfriend! Her sweet, romantic and sexy boyfriend! This is the first time they get to ride home together since her boyfriend was busy with paperworks and footballs and tryouts but it's all over now.

The mere thought of the him makes Rachel's heart flutter, making her heart start to beat one mile an hour. It never failed to amaze her and she wants to squeal, but she refrains herself. She can squeal all she wants later.

Rachel wonders if she is able to invite him to join glee too, so they could spend more time together. She had heard her boyfriend sing before, he sounds good, occasionally sharp, but still good and maybe she could offer him some vocal lesson. Nodding to herself and make a mental note to ask him later.

She went back to her locker, looking for some music sheet when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist slowly and gently, pulling her close. She tensed for a moment, but relax when she recognized the voice.

"Hey beautiful." Someone husked beside her ear.

"Hi baby. Are you ready to head home?" She smiled and shivered when she felt kisses around her neck. "Hmm, Quinton."

"Yeah." He grins when he saw the flowers he send her. "Oh hey, look what I found." He nudges his chin towards the locker, "Nice flower you got there, Rach. I'm sure that who send it have must great taste. I mean, it's Gardenia for god sake. That's like your number one most favorite flower."

She follows his gaze before rolling her eyes playfully. "Yes, Quinn. Those flowers are lovely. I appreciate it very much, although boosting your own ego is not necessary. But thank you, it's beautiful."

"Just like you, and anything for the lady." he says charmingly.

Rachel closes her locker before she turns around fully to face the blonde, meeting those beautiful hazel eyes she loves very much.

Quinn gave her a peck on the lip. "I feel bad that I couldn't be with you when you need me because the school kept me busy since the first day and I'm so sorry for that." He confess, looking down like a kicked puppy.

"But you made it up by asking Santana and Brittany, though I must say that I can handle myself pretty well, but it is the thoughts that count." She counter gently.

He lifts an eyebrow. "You know they still do it even without me asking them because they are your friends too, Rach."

Rachel just shook her head, opening her mouth to argue, but Quinn beat her.

"San doesn't admit it out loud, but she really cares for you. Do you know that instead of Britt she was the one that took the initiative of protecting you when I ask?

Rachel couldn't hide her surprise. She thought that Santana was forced by Brittany. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, simply still processing the words about the head cheerios cares for her.

"Really?" She heard what Quinn had said the first time, she just wants to hear it again.

"Yeah, she might give herself an excuse bitching that B couldn't protect you from the bullies or that she don't want B to get hurt, but we all know that's how she rolls." He winks. "Don't tell her that, or she will hunt me down and bury my body behind her backyard."

"Your secret is safe with me." Rachel was smiling now, unfathomably happy. She likes the idea of having new friends.

Quinn place a hand over his chest."My hero princess." He foreign swoon.

She slaps his shoulder playfully, "Dork."

"Your dork." He adds, grinning.

Rachel giggle and leans up her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him chastity. He put his hand at the back of Rachel's neck when she retreats and pull her back for another kiss. He places his other hand around her waist, pulling her close, leaving no space between them, allowing their bodies flush against one another.

When they separate Quinn continue to trail kisses to her jaw, her throat and down her neck. He nib and suck at her pulse point making Rachel let out a soft whimper.

She can feel Quinn's bulge that start to grow rapidly that she had to bite back a moan coming out from her mouth. She looked around and noticed that the hall is mostly empty, saving for a few jocks or cheerios outside the field but she doesn't need to worried about that now.

She let one of her hand to slide down to his waistband and directly cupped the blonde's crotch. Quinn groaned around her shoulder.

Rachel giggled while subtly rubbing his dick. "Is little Q excited to see me?"

"Do you even need to ask that? God, I love it when you wear those knee length socks, always remind me when I fucked you with your sexy long leg wrapped around me." He emphasized by caressing her upper thigh, just a little above her knee length socks. "And don't get me started with those skirt of yours. Just by looking at it makes me so hard that I want to pound my big dick inside your tight little cunt until you scream my name over and over right then and there." He rasped, trying so hard not to grind at her hand.

"Hmm... Keep talking b-baby." Rachel was breathing hard now, little mewling sound coming out from her lips.

When he looked up, the little brunette's cheeks flushed, and sure enough her eyes were almost dark as his.

Rachel bit her lip seductively. Fucking shit, that lip.

Quinn smirked, he knew his little diva gets turned on with dirty talks."Yeah babe? Can't get enough of my dick? You just had one this morning. Me fucking you in your room, at your door. You ask me to fuck you harder while your dads are downstairs making breakfast for you, oblivious to what her daughter doing upstairs." He husked out. "God, I remembered how you just straight up pounced on me when I walked through the fucking door, taking off my pants and down your knee to suck my big dick like the little slut you are, and when I get to cum inside your mouth, you start begging me to fuck your pussy. Just look at you now, panting like some fucking cat in heat. Are you really that desperate for my dick?"

By now Quinn couldn't help by jerking his hip, trying to find some contact and friction.

Rachel nods her head eagerly, she started to rub his dick more firmly to match his grinding, but he held her wrist, stopping any ministration. Rachel whined in protest and started to pout.

He lifts an eyebrow and chuckle breathlessly, trying to calm his hormones. "Not here, babe. Come on, Let's get out of here so I can fuck you properly."

Both of them are so caught up in their own bubble that the blonde didn't notice a big figure looming behind him until he felt someone grab his shoulder and shove him against the lockers.

Rachel gasped and quickly rush toward her boyfriend. "Oh my god, Quinton! Quinn, are you alright?" She cried.

Quinn groans, but quickly reassure his girlfriend. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry babe." He just hope that his shoulder doesn't bruise from the impact.

Finn was fuming and pissed when he caught sight of two figures standing near Rachel's locker. But what set him off is the new quarterback standing so close to Rachel's personal space, much to his chagrin.

He can see that the blonde is trying to flirt and manipulative _his_ Rachel. He's going to save her and try harder to make her understand that the both of them are endgame.

"You better stay away from Rachel!" Finn shout trying to approach the blonde again.

Rachel turns around to glare at Finn, one hand on her hip. "What is wrong with you Finn! You could have hurt him!"

"There's nothing wrong with me. There's something wrong with you!" He shot back.

Rachel blinks. She's suddenly looking at him like he grew a second head. "Excuse me?" She replied coldly.

"You heard me Rachel, you don't even know him! Do you know he's here to steal my spot and now he's trying to steal you from me! _My_ girlfriend!" Finn shout.

"I am not your girlfriend! You broke up with me, might I remind you!" Rachel exclaim exasperated. She didn't even know why she used to date him.

"Come on Rachel, we're mean to be. Stop playing hard to get. You know I will always forgive you." Finn says, trying to put up his best puppy eyes.

 _Oh, right, that puppy eyes, I'm such an idiot._ Rachel rolled her eyes internally. Now that she thought back, it's not worth it and she can only blame herself for being blind all this time.

Finn heard Quinn snorted and he glares at him. "What the hell is your problem!"

"Your face is my problem, moron." The blonde bites, shrugging like he did not just insult him.

"Shut up! Once I'm done with you Rachel will be coming back to me." He state confidently.

Quinn raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Wow, are you even hearing yourself? Such confident, much wow. I cannot believe you just said that. You deserve an applause." He claps his hand mockingly. "By the way, were you dropped on your head as a baby? You might want to check that up because what you said is damn pure stupid." He suggests kindly, smirking at Finn's red face. _God, I'm enjoying this way too much._

Rachel shoots her boyfriend a glance hoping he'll stop making thing worse than it already is and said boyfriend snap his mouth shut immediately holding one of his hand up defensively, the other rubbing his sore shoulder.

Quinn only back down because he trusts Rachel enough to let her fight her own battles, since she was more than capable. Plus, this is between her and that idiot, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't look out for his girlfriend. He's ready to interfere if things get ugly.

Rachel seems satisfied with it and face Finn again. "Not everything is all about you Finn and I'm certain that I did nothing that needs your forgiveness. I've moved on, It's time for you too. I'm not going back to you anymore. I'm not that girl anymore." Rachel explained patiently.

Finn had none of it and went to grab Rachel's arm a little too hard, she winced in pain. "Don't joke with me. I know you still love me and I love you too. All you have to do is dump him and we can be together again."

"Finn, I demand you to let go. You're starting to hurt me." She says, struggling to pry his paw off her to no avail.

"Tell me you're going to dump him!" He yelled directly at her face and she whimpered.

"You better do as I said or else-" Anything that he's trying to threaten the diva seems to cut off from the blown he suddenly received.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground clutching his now bleeding nose. "What the fuck!?"

Quinn's hand hurts like a bitch, and there seem to be a few students passing by was now watching the commotion. Ignoring them, Quinn crouched beside Finn, grabbed his collar and pull him closer invading his personal space. "Yeah, what the fuck." He growls. "If you dare to _touch_ her again, and you will regret it. You do _not_ want to see me angry." His voice low with menacing.

Finn, still holding his bleeding nose just shout right at his face, his saliva splitting everywhere. "You're just some new kid and I am the quarterback, I'm not afraid of you!"

Quinn tries his hardest not to cringe in disgust. _Holy hell, I'm so going to wash my face later._

"Stop living in delusion. You call yourself a quarterback, but you acted like a big baby that throw a fit when he doesn't get what he wanted. You're a fucking asshole that never once helped Rachel from the slushies because your fucking popularity is more important than the one you claimed to 'loved'." He snarled, trying to keep his control in check. How dare he yelled and manhandling his girlfriend like that.

"So tell me, _Finn_ ," He spat out his name with such venom that he flinched and the blonde gets satisfaction from it. "I'm pretty sure you heard about the rumors, about what happen to the jocks who slushied Rachel." The thoughts that someone hurt his girlfriend makes him angrier and he tighten the grip on Finn's collar making him choke a bit.

Finn doesn't know where this is going so he just nodded slightly. He heard about the gossip alright, about the head cheerios having a 'talk' with them. He doesn't believe any of it, Santana Lopez doesn't give a shit to other people except Brittany Pierce. Plus, there is no way she would help the resident loser.

"Well, that's not a rumor at all you dumbass. San beat the shit out of them for slushing Rachel."

The blonde was there when it happens, just to make sure his best friend could handle herself, because no matter how strong she is, she still a girl and would had a hard time taking down two big size footballer. But she proved him wrong and he couldn't be more proud.

"I know that Rachel does not condone violence, but that's what you get if you tried to hurt her. I don't know you, but If you mess with _my girlfriend_ , you mess with me. If you want to keep that idiot face of yours in one piece I suggest you do what I said. Do we understand each other?" Quinn threatened quietly. His fury cold and calm, just the way he knew would terrify the poor boy.

Finn cow and gulped. Maybe starting a fight with him is not the best idea.

If he give up now, Rachel will thinks he's a coward. He shook his head, screw what Rachel thinks. He'll just wait for another time to explain to her and also he doesn't want to make Rachel more angry than she already is so he nodded frantically.

Quinn glared at him a moment longer to make sure his point had gotten across, before slowly and reluctantly let go of him and went to grab his girlfriend hand and tugged her through the double door towards his car leaving Finn behind.

* * *

Finn waits until they were out of sight before standing up. The remaining students were chattering and murmuring around and he tries to act like he did not want to piss his pants off a second ago.

"What the fuck are you all looking at! Get lost!" He yells.

Some snicker while some gave him a pity look, but no one listens to him.

He grumbled and storm away, kicking the nearest locker. He continues his way to the nurse's office with one hand clutching his nose, the other trying to smooth the additional pain coming from his foot, all the while hopping his way with his good foot towards the nurse's office like an overweight rabbit, trying hard not to stumble.

By the time he reach the nurse's office, he was panting heavily. His own body alerts him about the fact that he is out of shape but he ignores it. There's no way he's giving up junk food. His body will have to deal with it.

The school nurse is nowhere to be found so he finds the nearest chair and slouches down, beside the nurse's desk. He tilted his head back, trying to stop the blood from coming out.

A few minutes later, he wonders if the nurse had gone home while he's here slowly bleeding to death and no one was around to help him.

He swirls the chair around in circles while waiting, only stopping when he feels the world is spinning.

He swirls a few more times before he heard a crack and his ass touch the floors immediately with a loud thump. The now half broken chair sprawl a few feet away from him.

Finn quickly scrambles up and look around the room as if someone is there to witness him on his embarrassing act.

He ignores the poor chair, pretend he didn't not just damage the school property and went to the nearest cabinet, peeping inside. He looks at the medical bottles one by one, nodding like he understand what the labels are saying.

Something catches Finn's eye at the far corner inside the cabinet. He picks one up and inspect, flipping it back and forth. He seemed to debate whether to open it or put it back, but curiosity gets the best out of him so he quickly opens it, while his eyes keep flicking towards to the door, hoping not to get caught.

His face lit up when his hand comes in contact with the soft cotton he's currently holding now, which was immediately placed on his nose to stop the blood flows.

He could faintly hear footstep approaching and not long the door open, at the entrance stood the school nurse. The nurse doesn't speak a word, only regard him with an unreadable expression. Her eyes went to the broken chair, before land on him again, but he notices this time that her eyes were locked to his nose. _She might want an explanation._ Finn thinks.

"Hey doc'. Sorry about taking your stuff without permission. I mean, I'm kind of bleeding to death and I don't want to die and you were late, so I just went to your cabinet," He motion towards the said cabinet with his free hand, "You need to tell me where I can get those doc', this stuff is quite effective, man. My bleeding stopped." His voice is muffled by the soft cotton.

The nurse close the door behind her slowly, passing the broken chair to her desk and place a folder on it before address him again. "You're right. That _thing_ help stop the flow of blood from going everywhere."

Finn grins, pleased that he got it right.

"But it's only for a certain part, and definitely not for your nose. That thing on your nose is called tampon." She clarified.

"Tampon?" He asks, scrunch his brows, looking constipated more than confuse.

"Yes, a tampon, it is used when a woman is menstruating..." Finn just stares at her. She sighed. "It's mean that it is used when a woman get their period, it stops the blood from getting all over their pants." She deadpan. How can this boy be so stupid, not knowing what a tampon is.

The crease between his eyebrows deepening.

The nurse waits, a second later a look of recognition pass over Finn's face.

He quickly drops the tampon like it just burns him and he jumps away as far as he could. He caught up at his own leg and land on his ass three times today.

He flushed with embarrassment and looked at the offending item in disgust. He unintentionally wipes his face furiously, hitting his nose in the process, causing him to yelp in pain. _Fuck! That Fabray doesn't hold back when he punched me!_ He cursed.

The nurse finds this mildly amused and mildly offend on the behalf of all women at his reaction. He is acting like touching a tampon would scar him permanently. She slowly picks up the soiled tampon delicately with a thumb and a forefinger as she guides it to the dustbin nearby.

Once done, she asks him to move to the bed so she could clean and patch him up.

Nausea fills his guts as he stands, he felt sick, he felt like throwing up, he couldn't believe he just placed that _thing_ on his nose and even inhale from it many times. He wanted to faint, and faint he did, inside the nurse's office, on the nurse's office floor, with the nurse tries her hardest to drag his lifeless body towards the bed impotently.


End file.
